This invention generally relates to a structure for preventing the reverse insertion of a storage battery as well as a storage battery and battery housing portion to be used for the same purpose. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure for preventing the reverse insertion of a storage battery into a battery housing portion integrally formed on a charger or electronic appliance such as a portable electronic game machine and a storage battery and battery housing portion to be used for the same purpose.
A prior storage battery exists in which a concave portion and a convex portion are provided in the vicinity of the battery electrode terminals and connection terminals of a battery housing portion. If the concave portion and the convex portion are engaged with each other and do not correspond to each other, it is impossible to insert the storage battery normally. According to this structure, if the storage battery is inserted in a reverse manner, it is possible to prevent an accidental electrical connection from occurring between the electrode terminals and the connection terminals due to the failure of engagement between concave and convex portions.
In this prior art configuration, since a reverse insertion preventing portion is formed on only one location at one end surface (e.g., the surface formed with a pair of terminals) in the longitudinal direction of a storage battery or a secondary battery. Although an electrical connection between terminals by the reverse insertion of the storage battery can be prevented, it is impossible to prevent the reverse insertion from partially occurring. That is, while it is possible to prevent a storage battery from being completely inserted into a battery housing portion in a normal fashion, it is impossible to prevent the storage battery from being partly inserted into a battery housing portion, making it difficult for the user to notice the reverse insertion. Some users forcedly press in the storage battery to insert it, thereby causing the machine and the user to be damaged or injured, respectively.
Therefore it is a primary feature of the illustrative embodiments of the present invention to provide a novel storage battery and a battery housing portion.
It is another feature of the illustrative embodiments to provide a structure for preventing the reverse insertion of a storage battery, and a storage battery and a battery housing portion to be used for the same purpose. The illustrative embodiments allow the user to easily notice a prospective reverse insertion, and to effectively and reliably prevent reverse insertion of the storage battery and reverse connection of electrode terminals beforehand.
In an illustrative embodiment, structure for preventing the reverse insertion of a storage battery to be inserted into a battery housing portion is formed in electronic appliances of various types. The storage battery comprises a housing; a groove portion formed on one end surface in a first direction of the housing; a pair of electrode terminals provided on the one end surface of the housing formed with the groove portion; and an engaging concave portion formed in the vicinity of the other end surface in the first direction on an upper surface of the housing. The battery housing portion comprises a housing concave portion capable of housing the storage battery; a pair of connection terminals formed on one inner wall in the first direction of the housing concave portion to be connected to the electrode terminals of the storage battery; a convex portion formed in a protruded manner at a position corresponding to the groove portion on the one inner wall of the first direction of the housing concave portion; and an engaging protrusion formed in a protruded manner at a position corresponding to the engaging concave portion on the one inner wall of the first direction of the housing concave portion. When the storage battery is normally inserted into the battery housing portion, the groove portion and the convex portion are engaged with each other, the engaging concave portion and the engaging protrusion are engaged with each other, and the electrode terminals and the connection terminals are electrically connected to each other.
One aspect of the exemplary embodiments is directed to a storage battery used to be detachably inserted into a battery housing portion formed with a pair of connection terminals, a convex portion, and an engaging protrusion within a housing concave portion for housing the storage battery. The storage battery comprises a housing; a groove portion formed on one end surface in a first direction of the housing; a pair of electrode terminals provided on the one end surface of the housing formed with the groove portion; and an engaging concave portion formed in the vicinity of the other end surface in the first direction on an upper surface of the housing. When the storage battery is normally inserted into the battery housing portion, the groove portion and the convex portion are engaged with each other, the engaging concave portion and the engaging protrusion are engaged with each other, and the electrode terminals and the connection terminals are electrically connected to each other.
Another aspect of the exemplary embodiments is directed to a battery housing portion into which a storage battery having a housing, a groove portion formed on one end surface in a first direction of the housing, a pair of electrode terminals provided on the one end surface of the housing formed with the groove portion, and an engaging concave portion formed in the vicinity of the other end surface on an upper surface of the housing is inserted. The battery housing portion comprises a housing concave portion capable of housing the storage battery; a pair of connection terminals formed on one inner wall in the first direction of the housing concave portion to be connected to the electrode terminals of the storage battery; a convex portion formed in a protruded manner at a position corresponding to the groove portion on the one inner wall of the first direction of the housing concave potion; and an engaging protrusion formed in a protruded manner at a position corresponding to the engaging concave portion on the one inner wall of the first direction of the housing concave portion. When the storage battery is normally inserted into the battery housing portion, the groove portion and the convex portion are engaged with each other, the engaging concave portion and the engaging protrusion are engaged with each other, and the electrode terminals and the connection terminals are electrically connected to each other.
According to one exemplary embodiment, the storage battery is formed with the groove portion on one end surface (side surface) in a longitudinal direction of the housing and the engaging concave portion is formed in the vicinity of the other end surface on the upper surface of the housing. The battery housing portion is formed with the convex portion on the inner wall of the housing concave portion at the position corresponding to the groove portion of the storage battery, and the engaging protrusion on the inner wall of the housing concave portion is formed at the position corresponding to the engaging concave portion of the storage battery. When inserting the storage battery into the battery housing portion, the storage battery is to be inserted obliquely such that the groove portion on the one end surface of the storage battery can be engaged with the convex portion in a state that the engaging concave portion is engaged with the engaging protrusion, and thus, the storage battery is pushed. When the user accidentally intends to insert the storage battery reversely, the user can notice the reversal insertion early in the insertion process because of failure of normal engagement between the engaging concave portion and the engaging protrusion. In this manner, it is possible to prevent the reverse insertion of the storage battery early in the insertion process.
The illustrative embodiments are operable to effectively prevent the reverse insertion of the storage battery and reverse connection of the electrode terminals. Furthermore, a plurality of reverse insertion preventing portions allow the user to visually recognize the structure of the reverse insertion with ease, to prevent damage to appliances and injury of the user occurring due to a forced reverse insertion of the storage battery.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.